zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/After Temple of Time
Part 1 After exiting the Temple of Time, Ooccoo will inform you that the Dominion Rod has run out of juice. Trek to Telma’s bar and check the map on the table to learn the location of Shad, who is currently researching an odd statue in Renando ‘s basement at Kakariko Village. Afterward, warp to Kakariko Village and speak with Renando to obtain Renado’s Letter. You’ll also find Shad in the basement, but there’s not much you can do for him now. Golden Wolf: After activating one of the previous Howl Stones, the Golden Wolf appears in the graveyard. This is an ideal time to pay him a visit if you haven’t already. Warp back to Castle Town and show the letter to Telma. She will give you the Invoice. Take this and deliver it to the doctor on the west side of Castle Town. He will note that Llia had a wooden statue, but it has been stolen. Transform into a wolf and push the wooden block in the northwestern corner to reveal a scent. Sniff it to learn the Medicine Scent. Now use your sense to follow the smell, which leads to Telma’s cat, to discover that although she possessed the statue for a short while, a herd of skeletal creatures stole it from her. Exit town through the south gate and run to the field below. A group of creatures will circle around you; use the Energy Shield to dispose of them quickly and then grab the Wooden Statue that appears. Return to Kakariko Village and show the wooden statue to Llia. The visiting Gorons will take notice and offer to help since they know where it came from. Follow your map to the northwest portion of Hyrule field to meet with Darbus inside a cave. Using his might, he’ll burst through the boulder blocking the away, permitting access to the Hidden Village. Upon entering town, you’ll discover twenty enemies roaming around. Hang back by the entrance use the your bow and Hawkeye combo to snipe the first 10 or so. Make sure to aim for the explosive barrels to take them down quickly. Afterward, enter the village to hunt down the remaining few. They can be found inside buildings, in the alleys, and on the balconies. Use your Clawshot to pull yourself to the higher levels, if necessary. When the town’s freed of their presence, an elderly woman will emerge from her home and gift you Llia’s Charm. Howling Stone: Break the windows in the western building to locate a Howling Stone. Warp back to Kakariko Village and show Llia the Charm. She will finally remember who Link is and give him the Horse Call. Now travel back to the Hidden Village and show the old woman the Dominion Rod. She will give you the Ancient Sky Book. Show this book to Shad in Renando’s basement in Kakariko Village. Unfortunately, the book is missing a few symbols, thus making it unreadable. Shad will mark the locations of where to find these symbols on your map. In addition, power will be restored to the Dominion Rod. Symbol #1 Use the Kakariko Gorge warp point and move north to find a symbol covered by an owl statue. Use the Dominion Rod to move it, and then approach the glowing symbol to add a character to the Sky Book. Symbol #2 The second symbol is located on the north end of the Eldin Bridge. Move the statue to find the symbol. Symbol #3 Warp to the Castle Town entrance and proceed south to find another statue on a pedestal amongst the rubble. Move it off to reveal the symbol, and then position the statue between the pedestal and the wall. Then jump from the wall, onto the statue, then onto the symbol. Symbol #4 There’s another statue in an alcove just north of the bridge spanning Lake Hylia. Move it off the platform, but position it just below the vine patch on the wall above. Clawshot to said vines and drop onto the statue to obtain the next character. Symbol #5 Go to Gerudo Desert and travel to the statue on the eastern side. Move it off the platform and position it in the corner just below, so you can use it to hop across to the symbol. Symbol #6 Finally, warp to the south Faron woods and destroy the boulder just a few feet northeast from the oil salesman. Move the statue just beyond to find the final character. Now that you have all of the symbols, warp back to Kakariko Village and show the book to Shad, who’s still in Renando’s basement. He’ll try the magic words again, but nothing happens. When he walks off, use your rod to move the statue. Go down the revealed path to find a busted cannon. Walk to the side and speak with Midna, though she’s a bit warp shy due to Shad’s presence. Speak with Shad once more to get him to leave, and then speak with Midna again to warp the cannon to Lake Hylia. Once there, speak with Fyer at his building to have him check out your cannon. He’ll offer to fix it for 300 rupees. Once it’s in working order, clawshot into the rear of the cannon to blast off towards the Sky Temple. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 13